1. Field of Art
This invention relates to a structure of a display device for switching a display content without using a display by a matrix array of a luminescent picture element, a display switching method, a structure of a target game apparatus using the display device as an airframe, and a target hit display method.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a method of changing a display content, in which a luminescent picture element is placed into a matrix array to switching emission/quenching per a picture element, as a TV screen or a Liquid Crystal Display screen, changing brightness of luminescence, forming a predetermined pattern as an aggregate of a picture element and changing the pattern. Besides, as a display method which does not use a display by a matrix array of a luminescent picture element, there is a known method, as a dial display for a timepiece, for rotatably fixing, at one side portion, a plurality of plates having figures or numbers printed on both surfaces thereof so that the plates can be opened sequentially as opening pages of a book. There is another method of feeding a belt-like sheet on which display content is printed thereon from one side to the other, like a destination display panel for a shuttle bus.
The former method in which a matrix array of luminescent picture element is used requires a high technique for picture element array and apparently needs much larger number of picture elements, with the indispensable result of a high cost. Further, since it requires an extremely high Integration of circuit, it inevitably becomes fragile against vibration, shock, etc. The latter method which does not has a matrix array of luminescent picture element has mechanical movement portions and, therefore, results in large-sizing and generation of failure.
It is, there fore , a n object of the present invention to solve the problems inherent to the known methods and devices and to provide a display device of and method for changing a display content which has properties that it is inexpensive and of a compact structure as well as vibration and shock resistance and t o provide a target game apparatus utilizing the properties of the display device described above and a target hit display method for displaying hitting of a target.
In order to meet with the requirements of achieving the objects of the present invention, according to one aspect of the present invention as recited in claim 1, there is provided a light-emitting display device comprising: a forward transparent plate having a light scattering portion for a predetermined pattern relative to a surface direction thereof, a backward transparent plate having a light scattering portion for a pattern relative to a surface direction thereof and disposed at the back of the forward transparent plate in the surface direction of the forward transparent plate, the pattern of the light scattering portion of the backward transparent plate being different from the pattern of the light scattering portion of the forward transparent plate, a light source for the forward transparent plate for supplying incidence of light into the forward transparent plate from an end surface of the forward transparent plate, a light source for the backward transparent plate for supplying incidence of light into the backward transparent plate from an end surface of the backward transparent plate, and switching means for switching emitting/quenching of the light source for the backward transparent plate. In the structure described above, by simply switching the light source of the backward transparent plate from a quenching state to an emitting state, a display seen from a forward direction of the forward transparent plate can be immediately switched from a pattern of a light scattering portion of the forward transparent plate to a display of a synthesized pattern of the pattern in the light scattering portion of the forward transparent plate and the pattern in the light scattering portion of the backward transparent plate. In addition, the structure is relatively simply and has no mechanical portion of operation and, therefore, the structure is of shock/vibration-resistive so that an inexpensive device can be achieved with less failure. It should be noted that as well as switching from quenching of the light source for the backward transparent plate to emitting of the light source, the light source of the forward transparent plate can be switched from emission to quenching so that a design on the light scattering portion of the forward transparent plate can be displayed in a relatively weak (or tender) manner. The light scattering portion can be formed by selectively applying a coating material on the transparent plate, roughening the transparent surface by using a file and the like, or adapting or fitting another material into the transparent plate, or employing any other suitable methods.
In another aspect of the invention, at least one of the light scattering portion of the forward transparent plate and the light scattering portion of the backward transparent plate is formed by applying a coating material on a surface of the transparent plate. This permits provision of a desired light-emitting display device which can be switched simply and inexpensively.
In another aspect of the invention, a photo-adsorption member is disposed at the back of the backward transparent plate. This can prevent or restrict light scattering at the other portions than the pattern portion, which light scattering is caused by flaws on the forward and backward transparent plates, foreign particles, transparency of the material per se and so forth, so that the necessary pattern can be emerged to aid recognizing the display.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a light-emitting display device in which a translucent is provided between the forward transparent plate and the backward transparent plate. This will prevent the pattern of the backward transparent plate from being visible or reconized at the time of quenching of the light source of the backward transparent plate so that the pattern of the forward transparent plate is emerged to aid seeing soley and seperately the display of the forward transparent plate.
In another aspect of the invention, the pattern of the light scattering portion of the backward transparent plate is a cracking pattern. This permits to provide a fancy impression as if the both transparent plates are cracked, at the time when the backward transparent plate is switched from a quenching state to an emmitting (luminescent) state.
In a further aspect of the invention, a shock sensor is disposed for detecting a shock against the forward transparent plate so that when a shock is detected by the shock sensor, the light source for the backward transparent plate is switched from a quenching state to an emitting state. This will permit dramatic display of the posture of a change due to the shock received by the display portion.
In another aspect of the invention, a plurality of backward transparent plates are provided relative to the forward transparent plate and the switching means designed to serve to switch the light source of a corresponding backward transparent plate from a quenching state to an emitting state with respect to a shock-impacted portion of the forward transparent plate. This permits to provide an international and dramatic display representing a posture of a change in response to the shock received by the display portion and additionally displaying a location of the portion which receives the shock.
In another aspect of the invention, a plurality of forward transparent plates are provided and a backward transparent plate is provided corresponding to each of the forward transparent plates and the switching means is designed to serve the light source for the backward transparent plate which corresponds to the forward transparent plate receiving the shock to switch from a quenching states to an emitting state. This structure can restrict to transmit a shock received by one of the forward transparent plates to other forward transparent plate and, therefore, permits to clearly indicate a portion in the display portion that has received the shock.
In another aspect of the invention, the shock sensor is disposed at the back of the corresponding forward transparent plate so that a shock transmitted from the forward transparent plate is detected. This apparently does not obstruct the figure or design of the forward transparent plate and, therefore, permits to enhance seeing the display. Further, a shock from a front surface of the forward transparent plate can easily be detected.
In another aspect of the invention, a contact sensor is further provided for detecting a contact of an object to a front surface of the forward transparent plate so that switching of emitting/quenching of the light source for the backward transparent plate is controlled in response to an output of the contact sensor. This structure permits to control switching of display in response to the contact of the object to the forward transparent plate.
In another aspect of the invention, the object sensor is a shading type sensor so that a portion adjacent to the front surface of the forward transparent plate serves as at least a part of an optical path. This permits a reliable detection of a contact of an object to a portion in the forward transparent plate.
In another aspect of the invention, at least one of the light incident end surfaces of the forward transparent plate and the light incident end surfaces of the backward transparent plate is positioned in a staggered fashion relative to an adjacent end surface of the other transparent plate. This structure can prevent the light, which has leaked or escaped from the incident into the corresponding transparent plate of the light source for the transparent plate, from incoming to the other transparent plate from an end surface of the other adjacent transparent plate, so that switching of the display can be made more distinctively.
In another aspect of the invention, the end surface for the incident of light of the forward transparent plate is staggered, inside the backward transparent plate, relative to the end surface adjacent to the corresponding backward transparent plate. By this structure, leaked light from the incident into the backward transparent plate of the light source for the forward transparent plate is reliably prevented from incoming into the corresponding backward transparent plate and, therefore, figure or design of the backward transparent plate is prevented from being displayed at an unnecessary time.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a target game apparatus in which a competition is made to hit a target of an airframe by forcing the airframe to fly toward the target plate to evaluate result of the targeted position, comprising a light-emitting display device as the target, wherein the light-emitting display device comprises: a forward transparent plate having light scattering portion of a predetermined pattern relative to a surface direction thereof, a backward transparent plate having a light scattering portion for a pattern relative to a surface direction thereof and disposed at the back of the forward transparent plate in the surface direction of the forward transparent plate, the pattern of the light scattering portion of the backward transparent plate being different from the pattern of the light scattering portion of the forward transparent plate, a light source for the forward transparent plate for providing incidence of light into the forward transparent plate from an end surface of the forward transparent plate, a light source for the backward transparent plate for providing a light incidence into the backward transparent plate from an end surface for the backward transparent plate, and switching means for switching emitting/quenching of the light source of the backward transparent plate. By the target game apparatus described above, by simply switching the light source of the backward transparent plate from a quenching state to an emitting state, a display seen from a forward direction of the forward transparent plate can be immediately switched from a pattern of a light scattering portion of the forward transparent plate to a display of a synthesized (composed) pattern of the pattern in the light scattering portion of the forward transparent plate and the pattern in the light scattering portion of the backward transparent plate. In addition, the structure is relatively simple and has no mechanical portion of operation and, therefore, the structure is of shock/vibration-resistive so that an inexpensive device can be achieved with less failure in spite of repeated collision of the airframe.
In a further aspect of the invention, at least one of the light scattering portion of the forward transparent plate and the light scattering portion of the backward transparent plate is formed by applying a coating material on a surface of the transparent plate. This structure permits provision of a further inexpensive target game apparatus which can be produced simply and inexpensively.
In another aspect of the invention, a photo-adsorption member is disposed at the back of the backward transparent plate. This can prevent or restrict light scattering at the other portions than the pattern portion, which light scattering is caused by flaws on the forward and backward transparent plates, foreign particles, transparency of the material per se and so forth, so that the necessary pattern can be emerged to aid recognizing the display.
In another aspect of the invention, a translucent plate is provided between the forward transparent plate and the backward transparent plate. This will prevent the pattern of the backward transparent plate from being visible or recognized at the time of quenching of the light source of the backward transparent plate so that the pattern of the forward transparent plate is emerged to aid seeing solely and separately the display of the forward transparent plate.
In another aspect of the invention, the pattern of the light scattering portion of the backward transparent plate is a cracking pattern or design. This permits to provide a fancy impression as if the both transparent plates are cracked, at the time when the backward transparent plate is switched from a quenching state to an emitting (luminescent) state.
In a further aspect of the invention, a shock sensor is provided for detecting a shock against the forward transparent plate so that when a shock is detected by the shock sensor, the light source of the backward transparent plate is switched from a quenching state to an emitting state. This will permit dramatic display of the posture of a change due to the shock received by the display portion.
In another aspect of the invention, a plurality of backward transparent plates are provided relative to the forward transparent plate and the switching means is desired to serve to switch the light source of a corresponding backward transparent plate from a quenching state to an emitting state with respect to a shock-impacted portion of the forward transparent plate. This permits to provide an intentional and dramatic display representing a posture of the change in response to the shock received by the display portion and additionally displaying a location of the portion which receives the shock.
In another aspect of the invention, a plurality of forward transparent plates are provided and a backward transparent plate is provided according to each of the forward transparent plates and the switching means is designed to serve the light source of the backward transparent plate which corresponds to the forward transparent plate receiving the shock to switch from a quenching state to an emitting state. This structure can restrict to transmit a shock received by one of the forward transparent plates to other forward transparent plate and, therefore, permits to clearly indicate a portion in the display portion that has received the shock.
In another aspect of the invention, the shock sensor is disposed at the back of the corresponding forward transparent plate so that a shock transmitted from the forward transparent plate is detected. This apparently does not obstruct the figure or design of the forward transparent plate and, therefore, permits to enhance seeing the display. Further, a shock from a front surface of the forward transparent plate can easily be detected.
In another aspect of the invention, a contact sensor is further provided for detecting a contact of an object to a front surface of the forward transparent plate so that switching of emitting/quenching of the light source for backward transparent plate is controlled in response to an output of the contact sensor. This structure permits to control switching of display in response to the contact of the object to the forward transparent plate.
In another aspect of the invention, the object sensor is a shading type sensor so that a portion adjacent to the front surface of the forward transparent plate serves as at least a part of an optical path. This permits a reliable detection of an accurate contact against the target of the flyframe.
In another aspect of the invention, at least one of the light incident end surfaces of the forward transparent plate and the light incident end surfaces of the backward transparent plate is positioned in a staggered relation relative to an adjacent end surface of the other transparent plate. This structure can prevent the light, which has leaked or escaped from the incident into the corresponding transparent plate of the light source for the transparent plate, from incoming to the other transparent plate from an end surface of the other adjacent transparent plate, so that switching of the target display can be made more distinctively.
In another aspect of the invention, the end surface for the incident of light of the forward transparent plate is disposed inside the backward transparent plate relative to the adjacent end surface of the corresponding backward transparent plate. By this structure, leaked or escaped light from the incident into the forward transparent plate for the light source for the forward transparent plate is more reliably prevented from incoming into the corresponding backward transparent plate so that undesired, phantom-like appearing of the display of untargeted indication can reliably be prevented.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a display switching method which uses: a forward transparent plate having a light scattering portion for a predetermined pattern relative to a surface direction thereof, a backward transparent plate having a light scattering portion for a pattern relative to a surface direction thereof and disposed at the back of the forward transparent plate in the surface direction of the forward transparent plate, the pattern of the light scattering portion of the backward transparent plate being different from the pattern of the light scattering portion of the forward transparent plate, a light source for the forward transparent plate for supplying incidence of light into the forward transparent plate from an end surface of the forward transparent plate, a light source for the backward transparent plate for supplying an incidence of light into the backward transparent plate from an end surface of the backward transparent plate, and switching means for switching emitting/quenching of the light source of the backward transparent plate, wherein emitting/quenching of the light source for the backward transparent plate is switched to thereby change the display on the forward transparent plate seen from the front position of the forward transparent plate. By the structure described above, the display seen from the front of the forward transparent panel can be immediately changed from the pattern of the light scattering portion of the forward transparent plate to a composite or synthetic display of the pattern of the light scattering portion of the forward transparent plate and the pattern of the light scattering portion of the backward transparent plate. Further, it can be formed into simplified structure without a mechanical structure for operation, and the operation can be achieved by this inexpensive, less-faulty and shock-resistive display device. It is also possible to switch the light source for the forward transparent plate from an emitting state to a quenching state to thereby permit weakening of the display of the pattern of the light scattering portion of the forward transparent plate. The light scattering portion can be formed by selectively applying a coating material on the transparent plate, roughening the transparent surface by using a file and the like, or adapting or fitting another material into the transparent plate, or employing any other suitable methods.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a target hit display method in which target hitting of an airframe is displayed intentionally, wherein the method uses: a forward transparent plate having a light scattering portion for a predetermined pattern relative to a surface direction thereof, a backward transparent plate having a light scattering portion for a pattern relative to a surface direction thereof and disposed at the back of the forward transparent plate in the surface direction of the forward transparent plate, the pattern of the light scattering portion of the backward transparent plate being different from the pattern of the light scattering portion of the forward transparent plate, a light source for the forward transparent plate for supplying incidence of light into the forward transparent plate from an end surface of the forward transparent plate, a light source for the backward transparent plate for supplying incidence of light into the backward transparent plate from an end surface of the backward transparent plate, switching means for switching emitting/quenching of the light source for the backward transparent plate, and a shock sensor for detecting a shock to the forward transparent plate, wherein when the shock sensor detects a shock, the switching means switches the light source of the backward transparent plate from a quenching state to an emitting state to thereby permit an intentional display with respect to target hitting of an airframe. This permits an intentional display with respect to target hitting of an airframe.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a target hit display method in which target hitting of an airframe is displayed intentionally, wherein the method uses: a forward transparent plate having a light scattering portion for a predetermined pattern relative to a surface direction thereof, a backward transparent plate having a light scattering portion for a pattern relative to a surface direction thereof and disposed at the back of the forward transparent plate in the surface direction of the forward transparent plate, the pattern of the light scattering portion of the backward transparent plate being different from the pattern of the light scattering portion of the forward transparent plate, a light source for the forward transparent plate for supplying incidence of light into the forward transparent plate from an end surface of the forward transparent plate, a light source for the backward transparent plate for supplying incidence of light into the backward transparent plate from an end surface of the backward transparent parent, switching means for switching emitting/quenching of the light source for the backward transparent plate, and an object contact sensor for detecting a contact with the forward transparent plate, wherein when the object contact sensor detects a shock to the forward transparent plate, the switching means switches the light source of the backward transparent plate from a quenching state to an emitting state to thereby permit an intentional display with respect to target hitting of an airframe. This permits a dramatic or intentional display with respect to target hitting to the airframe.
In a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a target hit display method in which target hitting of an airframe is displayed intentionally, wherein the method uses: a forward transparent plate having a plurality of divided regions each having a light scattering portion of a predetermined pattern relative to a surface direction, a backward transparent plate disposed at the back of the forward transparent plate relative to the surface direction of the forward transparent plate and having a plurality of divided regions divided corresponding to said divided regions of said forward transparent plates and each having a light scattering portion of a pattern which is different from the pattern of the corresponding divided region of the forward transparent plate, a light source for the forward transparent plate for supplying an incident of light to each of the divided regions of the forward transparent plate from an end surface of the forward transparent plate, a plurality of light sources for the backward transparent plate for supplying independently an incident of light to each of the divided regions of the backward transparent plate from an end surface of the backward transparent plate, a switching means for independently switching an emitting state and a quenching state of each of the light sources for the backward transparent plate, and a shading type sensor using a portion adjacent to a boarder of the predetermined regions along the front surface of the forward transparent plate as at least a part of a light path, wherein when the shading type sensor is shaded, the light source for the backward transparent plate corresponding to opposite regions adjacent to the corresponding boarder is switched from a quenching state to an emitting state to thereby intentionally display target hitting of an airframe to both regions. This structure permits a reliable and inexpensive display showing a simultaneous hitting of the plural targets in the regions by a pair of the airframes.